


Missing 2

by mittengal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittengal/pseuds/mittengal
Summary: Amelia Banks and Jennifer Keller go off world and discuss men
Relationships: Amelia Banks/Ronon Dex, Jennifer Keller/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 1





	Missing 2

I got the inspiration for this short one shot while watching Missing, Season 4, Episode 7, where Teyla and Jennifer go off world.  


Amelia Banks and Jennifer Keller waited for rescue on an uninhabited planet. A malfunction of the Gate had sent them there and they waited as Rodney McKay worked to fix the problem.

Amelia had been wanting to go off world, but escorting Dr. Keller to vaccinate some village children had not been her choice. She had kissed Ronon goodbye, and sighed.  
“I know this isn’t what you wanted for your first off world mission, but at least I won’t worry so much. That planet is safe!” Ronon said.  
Amelia sighed again, wishing she was coming back rather than leaving.

“I know you don’t like me,”Jennifer said.  
“You’re right about that,”Amelia answered.  
“There is nothing between Ronon and I,” said Keller.  
Amelia smirked. “I know that. You really think I’m jealous because I’m afraid you screwed him and he’s still hot for you?”  
Blushing, Jennifer replied,”oh no, we never even kissed!”  
“I know that!” Amelia repeated.“I remember your smug expression when Ronon was pursuing you. I was at my console in the Gate room, and it was so obvious. He had not even noticed me then, but I sure noticed him! You were interested in Rodney already, but enjoyed them competing for you. Playing them against each other gave your ego a boost!”  
“That’s not true!” Jennifer exclaimed.  
“You know it is!” Amelia answered.  
“Well, er, not entirely,” Jennifer said, her face even redder.

“That was not fair to either of them,” Amelia said. “Have you ever thought about what Ronon went thru? His world was destroyed, the woman he loved was killed before his eyes, he was captured, tortured, and made a Runner. Seven years alone! He was never able to mourn his losses, and was emotionally shut down. When he first began to open up to people, he saw your resemblance to his lost love, tho he wasn't quite ready to move on. He did not need to be played with by an egotistical woman! And Rodney--well, he is very insecure and did not need that either!  
You see Ronon as nothing more than an ignorant brute, because you only see the surface. There is a lot more than muscles there. No, he doesn’t have a PhD but he has more intuition about situations and people, and plain common sense, than you or Rodney will ever have!” Amelia exclaimed.  
“He is much too violent!” Jennifer retorted.  
“Sometimes violence is necessary,” Amelia said. "It's true Ronon knows nothing about science, but if you were lost or needed protection, who would you want? For sure not Rodney!”  
“Of course, it depends on the situation!” Jennifer said.  
“Exactly!” said Amelia. “Both are equally important.”  
Jennifer was offended, but deep down she knew there was truth in what Amelia said. Also that Ronon is so hot it scared her!

Then the Gate activated and both women went thru. Ronon was waiting anxiously for Amelia. Rodney was still arguing with Dr. Zelenka about whose fault the Gate problem was!


End file.
